


As the days go by

by AndyBrandy



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyBrandy/pseuds/AndyBrandy
Summary: My first time posting so it may be a little rough so forgive me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting so it may be a little rough so forgive me.

Kate woke up with Seths arm over her, his hand splayed across her belly putting her backside directly against his front. She tried to stretch out and he just pulled her tighter against him. The motion sent a wave nausea through her. 

"Oh god Seth! MOVE!" she yelled as she jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom making it just in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Seth was sitting up in bed holding a pistol looking dazed. He turned just in time to see Kate kick the door closed all the while hunched over the toilet. He set the pistol down and ran to the bathroom. "Kate let me in." He demanded as he knocked on the door. "No. It's gross, I'm gross, and puking is not a two person job." She answered. "Come on babe" he pleaded "I feel like I should be doing something too, like....fuck I don't know, maybe holding your hair". Kate rolled her eyes and sat back down on the tile floor stretching her legs out in front of her. She was wearing one of Seths button up shirts as a nightgown so her bare legs were cooled down by the cold tile. This morning sickness crap was going to be the death of her. Well the morning sickness and Seth. 

Ever since she told him she was pregnant he hovered over her like she was a damn China Doll. It was even beginning to annoy Richie since lately he was stuck running Jacknife Jed's the majority of the time. 

Kate stood up, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and opened the bathroom door. Seth was standing there in all his hotness wearing nothing but boxers. He reached out to pull her to him when she held her arm out putting a restraining hand on his chest. "Seriously do not touch me right now" she told him. As she watched his face fall she put her hand up to cup his face. "I love you but I just got my stomach settled and don't want to test its limits". Seth smiled at her " If you don't need anything I'm going to check on Richie and do some work" he paused waiting for her to answer. "Yeah that's fine. I have plans today anyway" she told him. "Well more like plans when the sun goes down. Kisa and I are going shopping" she happily said. Kate was looking forward to having a girls day/night. She needed new clothes since her old ones were too small for her. She thought she was getting too big too fast but her doctor said some women carry larger. So she needed some maternity clothes. And some time away from Seth would ease some of her growing irritation at him. 

Seth frowned "I don't know what you and Richie see in her" he mumbled. Kate shot him a look and smiled. "Kisa is great once you get to know her, and I need someone who's last name isn't Gecko to talk too" she told him as she started digging through the dresser trying to find something she fit into. Seth watched as she pulled out a long loose fitting summer dress and some underwear and threw it on the bed. "Anyways it's not like you wanna go spend hours looking through maternity clothes" she said as she unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. As she stood there naked hands on hips Seths eyes devoured her. Her belly was slightly rounded and her breasts bigger than he remembered "I would love to spend hours doing something else with you" he replied with a husky whisper. Kate smiled as she sauntered up to him, her breasts just brushing his chest. "Yeah that has been established" she said as she pointed to her belly. "Now go get showered and dressed, you have to go to work and I have to go spend the money you make doing it" Kate told him as she gave him a satisfied smirk and went to go get dressed herself. 

Seth was sitting at his desk listening to Richie talk about liquor costs when Kate walked in carrying a to go container from the kitchens at Jed's. Richie and Seth stopped what they were doing to look at her. Kate popped open the container and started eating. It was a running joke between the two brothers about what insane thing she would be craving today. Richie was the first to look. It was a BLT with pickles and country gravy on the side. Kate picked up one of the pickle spears and dipped it into the gravy and took a bite. Noticing the two men looking at her she spoke up "Hey don't mind me I'm just getting a bite to eat before Kisa gets here". Richie looked green as he watched her eat. "Hey brother I honestly think that's the grossest thing I've ever seen...and I drink blood". Seth smiled "Yeah I'm pretty sure instead of being worried about liquor costs we need to keep an eye on food costs" Seth quipped. Kate threw her pickle at Seth shooting him a dirty look. Just as the two brothers started laughing Kisa breezed in. "Kate! Are you ready? We are burning moonlight." Kate stood up and stormed over to Seth holding her hand out. Seth put the gold card in her hand and gave her a kiss. "Have fun princess" he told her. Kate was just about to reach Kisas side when Kisa stopped her. She bent down and put her ear to Kate's belly a confused expression on her face. Kate tensed up and Seth and Richie ran to her side. "What Kisa! What's wrong?" Richie asked. Kisa looked up at him and asked "Don't you hear them?" Richie bent down to where Kisa was and put an ear to Kate's belly. He looked up grinning like an idiot. "Well brother we know why Kate's so hungry". Seth and Kate stare down at them blankly. Richie stands up and offers his hand for Kisa to stand. Kisa smiles "There are two heartbeats in there...your having twins!" Kate and Seth both stare at the both of them in shock. Richie is grinning and Kisa smiling with her hand on Kate's belly.


End file.
